


Oral Fixation

by Starofwinter



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Gladiolus Amicitia, Trans Male Character, Trans Prompto Argentum, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Gladioreallylikes going down on Prompto.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Oral Fixation

There's a lot of things about Gladio that Prompto absolutely loves. He's kind, he's funny, he's ridiculously hot... he could go on all day about everything he likes about his boyfriend. 

One of those things is just how much Gladio loves going down on him. He does it the way he does everything else, with determination and devotion, and it's the hottest thing _anyone_ has ever done for him. Gladio gets this look on his face sometimes, intent and hungry, and Prompto isn't sure if he's conditioned to it or if Gladio is just _that_ hot, but it gets him wet in seconds - it sucks when they're in public, or worse, in the Regalia, but sometimes, if he's lucky, Gladio will make excuses and then drag him off to an alley or a gas station bathroom and make him come before swaggering out like nothing happened. 

It's not like Prompto doesn't return the favor - eagerly - but Gladio says he just likes going down on him whether he does or not. 

"You get so messy and shaky, it's cute." Gladio grins up at him from between his thighs, mouth slick and wet. Prompto thinks he might be crying, but it all feels too good to think about any one thing for very long. He's throbbing, his belly tight and aching with every twitch of his muscles, and Gladio won't stop until he's begging. 

Sometimes, he'll slide in, slow and easy, and all Prompto has to do is let him. The stretch always feels perfect after Gladio works him open, and it's almost embarrassing how fast he can come again just from the feeling of it. Gladio _growls_ every time, muscles taut as he holds himself back from just pounding into Prompto; sometimes, he hopes he _doesn't_ hold back. 

Gladio is always so careful with him after, fucking him slow and deep, calloused hands propping up his hips for the perfect angle until he comes inside, making even more of a mess on Prompto's thighs as he pulls out. 

Usually, Prompto whines till Gladio carries him to the shower, if they're lucky enough to be in a hotel for the night, or at least cleans him up - _not with my shirt, dude, that's gross, I have to wear that_ \- and then they can fall asleep; he always sleeps better with Gladio sprawled halfway over him, snoring and all. 

The thing Gladio does best though, is making him feel special. No matter what, Prompto always knows Gladio loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Thirst Town, population: me and Prompto. 
> 
> If there's anything weird about formatting, please let me know, I posted this from my phone at work.


End file.
